Don't Wake Me
by Sumomo14
Summary: Bella the librarian never expected to become obsessed with a book character, or to see him in her dreams but as she turns to sleeping pills at night her two worlds become blurred and her imagination becomes her reality. Cannon Pairs. OOC. Collab/rparkerp
1. Chapter 1

**Momo: I'm writing this chapter so I guess I should introduce the story…X3 **

**This is a story that I'm writing with the fabulous rparkerp. She decided to collaborate with me when I presented her with the idea. I want to thank rparkerp immensely for putting up with my mindless drabbles and babbling over the past couple days! She's a huge help with this story, and I hope you enjoy our work! Seriously, check out her story, The Devil's Toy, it rocks! I'm hooked! Thank you rparkerp! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot…obviously if we did, it wouldn't have ended at four books…**sob****

_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each others dreams, we can be together all the time._

_-- Hobbes (of Calvin and ...):_

**BPOV:**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I awoke that morning to the blaring of my accursed alarm clock, alerting me that it was time to get out of bed. I was not a morning person.

Groaning, I rolled over and slammed my hand tiredly on the 'snooze' button, rolling back over as soon as the beeping was silenced. I hated that damn clock. I blissfully dozed off once more, not planning on getting up anytime soon, even though I was expected at work in half an hour.

It took only minutes for Alice, my roommate and co-worker, to burst happily into my room shouting and screeching in my ear with her high pitched trilling voice. Alice didn't have a 'snooze' button.

"Bella! Wake up you sleepy head! You have to be in, in half an hour! Wake up!" She jumped on my queen sized bed and started bouncing, shaking me all over the place.

"Alice, clam down…let me sleep…" I mumbled into my pillow, grudgingly, work was to last place I wanted to be.

"Nope!" she screamed loudly on propose, popping the 'p'.

I sat up in bed, giving into her demands. I could _feel_ that my hair was one mass of tangles. I lifted hand to it, attempting to pat it down. I heard Alice clucking her tongue at me disapprovingly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, _must_ you take such _horrible_ care of your hair?"

"Yes…" I mumbled

Alice replied by hitting me with a pillow. I laughed and playfully shoved her away, stepping lightly from the bed. I took my time walking to the bathroom, I was already clumsy when I didn't have sleep shadowing my movements…I was lethal when I was tired. I heard my bedroom door shut and I knew that Alice was leaving; now that she was assured that I wouldn't make a run for the bed.

Alice was…exuberant, for a lack of a better word, she always kept me on my toes. While living with her was fun, I couldn't take her giggly personality this early in the morning.

Looking in the mirror, I spied that my hair was just as bad as I had expected. I groaned at it. That would mean that I would have to yank on it a couple times with the brush.

I turned and turned the hot water on in the shower. The bathrooms were small in out apartment, but there was one of them for each of us. I stripped my tank top and yoga pants off, stepping into the too hot shower.

"Ouch…" I hissed as I waited for my skin to adjust to the hot water.

As I scrubbed my body, my mind began to wonder to work. Though I enjoyed working at one of Chicago's public libraries, I didn't enjoy waking up this early to do it. But I needed the money, Alice and I both attended Westwood, a small university in the city. While Alice was studying interior design, I was studying criminal justice.

Originally, Alice and I were from Forks, Washington. We had been neighbors growing up, her parents and my Dad were close friends, my mother died during child birth. Alice's brother, Emmett, was almost exactly like her personality wise, he was hyper and happy go lucky just like Alice, but they couldn't have been more different in appearance. Emmett was very big and muscular while Alice was pixie like. Emmett had brown hair, a shade darker then mine, Alice had inky black hair, inherited from her their grandfather, Aro. Emmett had his mother, Esme's green eyes, while Alice had her father, Carlisle's blue eyes.

Growing up, Emmett and Alice had become like siblings to me, they were always there for me when I was coping with guilt over my mother's death when I got older, and they were there when I got pushed around on the playground. They were –with Charlie, my Dad—my only family.

I shook my thoughts from my mind as I realized that tears were prickling at my eyes. I shook my head and turned off the shower. Grabbing a big fluffy towel, I dried off.

I hadn't seen Emmett too often since Alice and I had gone off to college. He was too busy coaching the Chicago Bear's football team, and taking care of his pregnant wife, Rosalie.

I quickly got dressed in the mandatory 'Chicago Public Library Staff' polo, and tossed a pair of jeans on. I only had fifteen minutes left to get to the library; I thanked God that it was only two blocks away from or apartment. I threw up my hair into a messy bun after I yanked it through a hair bush, brushing my teeth simultaneously.

"I'm leaving, Alice!" I shouted as I tugged on my shoes, grabbed my keys and phone and stumbled out the front door –I had almost tripped over Alice's many stacks of interior design magazines. I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the concrete sidewalk, trying to calm my erratic breathing. I calmly walked down the street, though more speedily then normal.

Eventually, I walked through the front doors of the library, happy that I got there with two minutes to spare, but angry that those were two minutes that I could've spent sleeping.

"Good morning Bella…" I heard Angela –my manager—say quietly from the front desk.

Angela fit the librarian persona to a 'T'. She had dark hair that was constantly in a ponytail or bun, and rectangular glasses perched on her nose. She was tall and she spoke softly. She, Alice, and I were the only librarians that worked there, for that I was grateful. I didn't think that I could take having to work with a number of the girls that inhabited Chicago. They were constantly throwing themselves at guys and checking their appearances in the tiny compact mirrors that they constantly had on hand.

"Good morning Angela…" I murmured back to her.

I spied a stack of books on the 'return' cart, and I instantly started rolling the cart down designated shelves, placing the books in their proper shelf. I kept myself busy with this for a while, that is, until I saw it.

I had been working on the last pile of books when I spotted a book. The cover was simple, a picture of a pair of hands holding an apple adorning it. Though I liked the cover, I thought it a bit strange. The hands holding the apple were unusually pale, making the red of the apple look inviting and entrancing. It was when my eyes were skimming up the hands when I noticed the title.

_Huh…'Twilight'…what a strangle title for a book…_

I picked it up and examined it a bit more. I found it strange that the book had no author listed on it, and the back was blank…I turned it every which way, but I couldn't locate a title. I even opened the first couple of pages and couldn't find the author's name anywhere.

I flipped to the first page, curious to see if the writing style would give it away, though the bigger part of me was simply captivated by the book's cover…I could feel an odd tugging at my heart, telling me that something was important about this book.

Chapter One: The Hunter.

_Edward…my name was Edward…a fact that had haunted me in my dark mind for the past eighty years. The fact that I had killed my parents was a constantly lingering memory, something that I couldn't shake from my head. The fact that I had been named for my father, and looked like my mother was a constant reminder that I was monster…and constant reminder…feeding my insecurities._

_I despised what I was…I was a true monster incarnated. My physical form hadn't changed in eighty years…leaving me as I was on _that_ day. I appeared as seventeen, but truly, I was older then that…much older._

_For I wasn't human…I…was a vampire…_

I read up to that point and suddenly dropped the book when I heard Angela's soft voice breaking me from the trance that the book had enraptured me in. I shook my head, my eyes wide; I had never seen the words of a book so clearly before in all my life. I could feel an odd electric spark flowing through my body, screaming at me to read more.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asked, taking in my wide eyes, concern lacing her tone.

I carefully composed my expression and answered her, "Yes, I'm alright, I just got a little frustrated when I couldn't find an author on this book…could you help me?"

I bent and picked up the book, hating that it was on the floor for even a second. I dusted it off carefully before handing it to Angela reluctantly.

"Hmm…Twilight…I've never heard of it before…" She walked back to the front desk mumbling about how it didn't have a bar code on it.

She typed the title into the computer, her brows furrowing when the results popped up.

"That's funny…it's not in the data base…I wonder why it's here…?" she wondered aloud.

I wanted the book…my fingers twitched at my sides, wanting to snatch the book from her hands and cradle it in mine…

"I guess we'll just keep it here and see if the owner turns up and asks for it back…" She murmured in her soft tone, placing the book on the counter in plain sight.

I reluctantly left to finish shelving the returned books after Angela gave me s strange look when I just stood there staring at it.

The rest of the day, my mind constantly wandered back to the book. Thinking about the mysterious words on the crisp white pages. But, eventually, my shift was over, and I needed to head home to finish up some homework. I had a class tomorrow. I saw Alice walk into the library, and knew that I couldn't pretend that I didn't know what time it was any longer.

"Bye Angela." I said glumly, waving at her and Alice as I stepped through the front doors.

I decided that my attitude was ridiculous… it was just a book after all; there was no sense in wearing myself out over something that I probably wouldn't see again. The thought made me impossibly sadder.

When I got home, I immediately, plopped down in the couch in the living room, opening my books as making myself focus on my homework, noticing how it took longer then normal to complete it.

Sighing, I stepped away from the couch, deciding to start on dinner. Alice would be home soon anyways.

I dug through the fridge, deciding to make mushroom ravioli, my favorite. While I waited for the water to boil the mushroom-stuffed ravioli noodles that I had just stuffed, I immediately thought back to the apple book.

I almost fell over when I heard the door slam open. I was surprised to hear it, causing me to just up in surprise.

"Mmm, something smells good!" Alice chirped happily. I was still upset about the book. I took down some plates to serve up the dinner while Alice changed into something else.

As we were eating, we talked some, Alice supplying most of the conversation while I just poked my tomato sauce covered ravioli. My mood didn't pick up through out the meal, and Alice, picking up on it, didn't mention anything about it, choosing to let me work it out on my own.

I was putting the dishes in the dish washer when Alice sudden spoke up:

"Oh! I almost forgot, Angela let me have this book," that made my mood worse, thinking about how someone probably picked up the apple book, "And I thought that you might like it since I know you love reading much more then I do, and I'm to bust with my classes to find the time to really read any," My mood continued to sink down, "She said it wasn't logged into the data base…here…" Alice said as the skipped to her purse and dug it out, I could hear her rummaging for it in her huge bag, but I couldn't see anything since my back was turned.

She nudged my back with it and I dried off my hands with a dish towel before turned around to take the book from her.

And I saw my apple book waiting in her hands…

**Reviews are better then Bella's apple book, and that's saying something! So review so that we can hurry up this production!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so my first chapter isn't very long but I am testing out where I wanted to go with it. I hope you all like it! I am really excited about working on this with Sumomo14! She is great is she not? Dedicating the last chapter to me was too sweet! So this chapter is dedicated to her for picking me! Haha! **

**((Sumomo14: Ah shucks, you didn't have to do that!! **laughs** rparkerp is the genius among geniuses!))**

**I ****think**** KNOW this story is going to be great so everyone please keep reading!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV  
**

I bit my lip as I looked at the book, contemplating on whether or not I should take it. I couldn't believe it had made it back to me. This piece of literature that had consumed my mind for almost the whole day ended up back in my presence.

Alice forced it forward.

"Here take it." She said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her with a shocked face and she gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head trying to shake of the feeling and took the book from her.

I gave her a slight smile and she just gave me another funny look.

"What's with you Bella?"

I just shrugged. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

She nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Just take a nice shower and hit the hay. I won't bother you."

I nodded absentmindedly to her and returned my attention to _my_ book. Something about it just pulled me in and I couldn't wait to read it.

"Yeah… I think I am going to head to bed…" I said trailing off, not waiting for her answer.

I shuffled out of the kitchen and down the hallway to my room. As I moved I contemplated on what I should do first. I knew that once I started the book there was no telling how long I would read it.

Getting a shower was defiantly going to be first.

I sighed as I walked into my tiny cubical of a room. I was anxious to start into my new book, but at the same time I wanted to put it off and savor it. I knew that this book was special I just didn't know how yet.

I place the book gently on my bed and began to strip my work attire. I threw off pieces as I made my way into my tiny bathroom, not caring about the mess I was making. I was going through the motions in a daze; all of my thoughts were focused solely on that book – 'Twilight'. I didn't understand how one piece of literature could suddenly consume all my thoughts. I hadn't even read past the first page.

I came out of my thoughts as I stepped into the steaming hot shower. A squeak escaped my lips as the scalding water touched my skin. I was awake instantly.

I began to lather the strawberry soap into my hair as I came up with plausible reasons for the book to have no author or back cover.

_It must have been a miss print. Those happen all the time, right? Or maybe it wasn't even supposed to be out yet, it could be a fist draft for all I know. _

I shook my head again trying to think of anything else beside this book. I began to count off my "to do list" to keep my mind busy.

_Call Mom_

_Go to the store_

_Finish paper_

_Read 'Twilight'…_

I growled as that thought entered my head. I need to focus on something else. This book was the last thing I needed to distract me from my studies.

I giggled when I thought about my stupid problem. Most people complained about having a boyfriend or a busy life that distracted them from school. I was thinking about a stupid book. I am such a nerd…

A nerd that is now obsessed with a book she hasn't even read.

It didn't take me long to finish my shower and now that it was out of the way I could settle in and read my book.

I quickly dressed in a comfy shirt and pajama pants and settled myself into bed. I reached for the book and smiled as its shinny cover skimmed over my fingertips. Gently, I picked it up and brought it closer to my face. The smell wafting off of it was so very tempting. It was the smell of new crisp pages and something else – something sweet. I sighed as I breathed in the welcoming scent before opening up its pages and diving in.

_My change into a vampire was something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I was a monster because of its curse, because of one bite… I was monster to forever roam the earth, feeding off of innocents... There could be no worse fate than being damned for eternity…_

I frowned as I read this poor character's view of what he was. From what I knew he had no choice. It wasn't his fault. I shrugged my thoughts off… _It's just fiction Bella…_ and continued reading.

_I lived a sheltered life now for someone so powerful. For some one that could kill you in the blink of an eye; I hid from the power. I only wanted to live in my self-loathing, forever remembering those that I have killed and the thoughts in their head as I slowly drained them of life. _

_Yes, if my damnation couldn't be any worse, my ability to read people's minds only worsening that fact. I knew exactly what they were thinking as I ripped their precious life away from them…_

_But, I had even killed before my eternal damnation. I deserved this life. I deserved it for killing my mother as she cared for me as a young child. I made her weak as she nursed me. I deserved it for killing my father. I stressed him out with my childish dreams… of the glory of fighting in war… That is why he was weak, why he died of the Spanish flu… _

My eyes began to water. Could feel Edward's self hatred and it was killing me. I had never reacted to a book like this before. The feeling and writing were all so real…

_I growled as I thought about what I took away from them – from myself. I killed the only people that had ever loved me. Now I was a pawn to the powerful Volturi - their mindreading treasure. _

_The Volturi are the leaders of the vampire race. They keep our kind in line with their ridiculous rules and dictations and now they used me to help. Aro, one of the three leaders…_

I giggled quietly as I read. That was Alice and Emmett's grandfather's name. How strange, it wasn't like it was a common name… _Oh well…_ I thought and shrugged it off.

… _kept me as a trophy in his Italian castle. He only called on me when I was needed and left me alone otherwise… However I knew if I ever wanted to leave, he would never let me go. Aro held onto me because of my gift – he was envious. I could read it in his mind anytime he was near. He wanted me… That is why I stayed locked in my room, away from the other demons…_

I continued to read sucked in by the words of this book. It was so different from anything I had ever read. I was always focused on the classics. The mundane literature of a past time, but this book was far better than half of those that I had read. It was amazing. I needed more.

So I read, I read about Edward's life in _Volturi_ about his loneliness and his dark self hatred. I wanted to comfort this fictional character. Never in my life had I felt such emotions toward someone, and he was fictional no less…

Eventually I looked over at my clock and noticed it was nearly 2 a.m. I would have to be up in less than five hours for my 8 a.m. class. Reluctantly I set the spellbinding book down and turned off my lamp.

As I snuggled under my warm sheets my mind continued to wonder to Edward. To what he looked like to how he would be if he wasn't alone if someone showed them they cared…

Slowly I fell asleep…that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen…


	3. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

_Review posted by __**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

**********

**Please report her, all of you guys, do us all a favor and get her off of this site!**


	4. SHE'S GONE!

**She's gone!! Thank you to everyone who contributed to removing this harmful author from the universe! I can't believe that all of you acted so quickly to make this website even more enjoyable to everyone! **

**I am sure that DLC appreciates us for our effort to protect her honor and her work. So thanks guys!**

**I'd like to write something special for all of you. So suggest something in a review and I'll create a poll for you guys to vote on what you'd like to have a story about. It can be a added chapter to an existing story, or I'll write a separate one-shot all together. So send in those options and I'll be sure to write something down for you guys!**

**Thank you everyone who reported Don't Flip My Bitch Switch to get her away from us!**

**I'll also address something else in this note…**

**The reason why I have not been updating a lot of my stories is because I am currently working on writing my first novel. So I'm sorry if the updates are coming in a little slower then usual (aka: Morbidly slow!)**

**Thanks again, bye guys!**

**--Sumomo14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Momo: Hello loverlys! How's your week been? I'm surprised that I've been updating so recently, but I guess rparkerp has whipped me into shape. Thanks rparkerp.**

**Disclaimer: uh…need I type this?**

**BPOV:**

_I awoke on a bed in a room that I didn't recognize…in a bed that I didn't go to sleep in…_

_What was I doing here? _

_I looked around the room warily, taking in the circular room with its stone walls and gold drapes. I looked at the ground, and found that it was also made of stone with a gold carpet on top of it._

_I stepped lightly off of the bed, stepped away from it as if it were on fire. But of course, being my clumsy self, I tripped over a snag in the rug lying on the stone floor. I went stumbling to the ground, the stone making it hurt more. The only plus side was that the stone didn't alert anyone to the noise._

_I could hear someone walking down a hallway towards this room, so I scrambled off the ground, running for the armoire in the corner, jumping in and trying to quiet my breath._

_Why was I here? Why wasn't I in my apartment, with Alice? Maybe I'm dreaming…yeah…that's it…I'm dreaming! I sighed in relief, forgetting that I was trying to steady my breath. _

_I slapped my hands over my mouth, mentally scolding myself o my stupidity. Only I would forget that I was in a strange room, in a strange place like this! _

_I stayed as quiet as possible when I saw someone enter the room, looking at him closely._

That's Edward_ I mentally screamed. _That's Edward from the book! Oh, good…that means that it _is_ a dream!_ I rejoiced and stepped outside the armoire confidently. If this was my dream, then I couldn't be hurt in it._

"_Who are you!?" Edward growled at me, glaring at me harshly with his blood red eyes._

"_I'm Bella Swan." I said simply._

_Edward had me by my throat pinned to the wall before I could blink. I gasped when I actually felt the air in my throat being choked off._

_I tried to get more air into my lungs, but found that I couldn't._

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Edward said dominantly, loosening his grasp so that I could speak…barely…_

"_Because I know who you are." I squeaked out._

"_Really?" He asked, with mock interest. "Well that reason's not good enough. Good bye."_

"_No!" I shouted. "I know who you _really_ are…I know you." I gasped out._

_Edward released me and was across the room in a matter of minutes, looking out of the window._

"_You know nothing of me…" He murmured sadly. I wanted to console him._

Geez, get a grip Bella, he almost _strangled_ you!_ I mentally screamed. _

"_I know that you blame yourself for your parent's deaths…" I whispered, I could barely hear myself, but it must have been crystal clear to him, for he turned suddenly and glared at me with his beautiful eyes._

"_Who told you that?" Edward asked, his voice severe and harsh._

"_No one."_

"_That's a lie. Who told you?"_

"_I said no one. That's the truth…" I answered._

"_Well then…how did _you_ find out then?" He sneered at me._

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I grumbled out. I was starting to get annoyed with him hissing at me like that._

"_Try me."_

"_You're a character in my book." I said simply. I enjoyed how is face changed from cocky to horrified._

"_You're right…I _don't _believe you." He said arrogantly. "I guess that means I'll have to kill you then."_

"_If you kill me, then you'll have an _actual _death on your hands…and you can't use the excuse of hunting to ease yourself. You've just recently fed."_

"_How did you know that?" He asked suddenly, suspicious now that I had provided him a view of his personal history._

"_I told you, you're a character in my book."_

"_I still think you're a liar."_

"_I didn't expect you not to."_

_He sighed and sat down on the bed, motioning for me to sit next to him. I did so, warily. _

"_It's strange…I don't smell any blood…but you're clearly human…why is that?"_

"_Because I'm dreaming." I answered him simply_

"_Excuse me, what?" He asked._

"_I told you already, you're a character in my book, and this is all a dream." I said waving my arms around the room for emphasis. _

"_Well, then." He sat, baffled by my refusal to believe that everything that was real to him was also real to me._

"_We'll call it an impasse."_

"_I suppose we must…" He answered._

"_I don't know hoe long this whole 'dream sequence' is going to last, so…what now?"_

"_I don't really know…I've never spent much time with a human before…just five or ten minutes before I…" He allowed his sentence trail off, clearly indicating what he did next._

"_Well, how about we get to know each other?" _

"_Alright…" He answered his voice cautious._

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_Brown."_

"_I like red…" I answered shyly. Before, my favorite color had been blue, but after looking in his eyes for so long, I had changed it to red._

"_What is your favorite gem stone?" He asked suddenly._

"_Rubies…"_

"_I enjoy emeralds…" My PJs were emerald colored…was that why had said emerald?_

_The rest of the night progressed like that, just asking questions about one another…until finally, I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer, and succumbed to sleep, under his watchful gaze…_

I jolted awake; looking around the room, expecting to see stone, but my eyes only met the white plaster of my bedroom walls. I looked off to the side and saw Twilight on the floor. I must have knocked it off in my sleep.

I quickly scrambled off that bed, reaching for the book to make sure it was okay before placing it on the bed in front of me.

That had been the most vivid dream I had ever experienced in my life…I loved it…I wanted to curl up and go back to sleep right now…

But I looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. I would be late to work now…

I jumped from the safe confines of my bed, and scrambled to get ready for work, throwing my disastrous hair into a messy ponytail and throwing my black polo on.

I got to work late, but Angela didn't mind. There weren't many people in the place anyways.

My day transgressed slowly, The whole time with me hoping that the clock would suddenly decide to pick up speed and move…but sadly it didn't and I was left to wonder how my night would be tonight, and when I finally got home, I jumped right into bed, not worrying about dinner or anything…I hadn't eaten all day, but I wasn't hungry, I was only interested in seeing Edward.

So I slept, and dreamed again, not worried at all about what this was turning into, had I paid attention, I would've noticed the signs…

…of addiction…

**Momo: Sorry it's so short, but with finals tomorrow, it was all I could manage at the moment. Sorry.**

**Please review anyways, it'll make Momo feel tons better ******


	6. Chapter 6

**rparkerp: SORRY IT'S LATE!! **

**Thanks for the reviews. I love you all readers.**

**((Sumomo14: It's not late! Literature is very late…only fashionably late…3))**

Addicted: That is what I was. My life now revolved around getting sleep and getting to _my_ Edward.

I would crawl home from work every day. Not because of sleep deprivation but because I was exhausted from focusing on work and school- exhausted from trying not to think about Edward. My every thought now revolved around him. I don't know why. I know he is fictional and I know that he is only a figment of my imagination, but he is just so real in my dreams. So real to me…

"Bella?!" Alice's voice calls out, throwing me from my next Edward day dream. I look around from my slouched position at the library desk. I quickly wiped off some of the drool that had formed at the crease of my mouth.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Are you alright? You have been out of it all week. Always reading this book…" She said picking up the copy of 'Twilight' that was resting in front of me. "Or sleeping."

"I'm fine!" I replied defensively, sounding like an addict refusing to admit there addiction. "Can I have my book back?"

I tried to lung towards her and grab it unsuccessful. I didn't need it and I don't know why I wanted it back so badly. I have read it at least ten times this week while at work. It was just a way for me to be closer to Edward. I need that book.

Alice nimbly moved away from me keeping the book out of my reaching hands. The look on her face a weird mixture of amused and annoyed.

"Bella…" She said in a sing song voice. "You really need to get out. This book…" She waved 'Twilight' around lazily. "…Is fiction and you need a _real_ life."

I ignored her as she stressed the words that I had no social life. I didn't care. I was happy in my imaginary world. I was happy when I was with Edward.

"Alice, just give it back please!" I begged. She shook her head a more serious look covering her features.

"You are not listening to me and I am confiscating this until further notice."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Whatever, Alice!" I snapped turning back to stare out at the library.

"See!" Alice whisper/yelled. "This is what I am talking about. You have changed over this week. You're always irritable, but I know it's not sleep because that is all you do. What is up with you?"

"I'm just... I don't know…" I lied. I couldn't tell Alice that I was obsessed with a fictional character and a dream world.

"Fine Bella…" She sighed. "But I'm keeping this book. I want to find out why you love it so damn much."

I nodded slowly as she walked away leaving me to my thoughts again. It was only about two in the afternoon and it had been a slow day so far. I was trying hard to stay awake but it wasn't happening. I could feel my eyes fluttering shut as my thoughts turned back to Edward.

"_Bella…" Edward breathed as my eyes opened again in his now familiar room. I sat up slowly as my eyes adjusted to the room around me._

"_Edward." I said with a smile as found his figure in the far corner of the room. His bronze hair looked much messier than usually and he looked anxious. "Miss me?"_

"_No!" He nearly screamed at me – I frowned._

"_Oh…" I mumbled dropping my head and trying not to show that I was upset. My hiding didn't last long. I could feel Edward beside me about a second later – his cold hand touching my warm cheek._

"_I… I didn't mean it like that Bella." He said sadly. "I did miss you… I just shouldn't. We aren't meant to be together even if it is in your dreams."_

_I shook my head as I looked up at him. "I understand, but I can't stop it… I don't want to be addicted to this but I am. Can we just enjoy now?" I pleaded. _

_He nodded and gave me a sad smile. I sat up more in bed and shifted so he could sit down next to me while I occupied his personal space. _

"_Is it night for you already?" He asked. "I feel like you just left…" _

"_I'm at work… I think…" I whispered. I already knew Edward too well that he would be upset about my negligence._

"_Bella…" He growled. "You know you can't abandon your 'real life'"_

_He used his hands to put real life in quotations and the argument lost all seriousness. I completely lost it into a fit of giggles. His eyes pierced mine with his frustration._

"_I'm sorry…" I gasped trying to settle down. _

"_This is serious. This whole thing is just so wrong."_

"_No it's not, but I thought we aren't going to talk about this… "I asked. "We are just going to go with it right?"_

_He sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately though, I have to go in a bit. Aro has called me."_

"_I thought this was my dream? I don't want you to leave." I pouted to him. He just chuckled and shook his head. _

"_It may be your dream but it is my reality. You can't control it, sorry dear."_

_My heart fluttered at the term of endearment and I almost forgot what he said. This whole situation was so twisted I just didn't understand what was going on with all of this._

_Edward pulled me from my thoughts. _

"_I have to go now Bella." He said softly._

"_No just a little bit longer…"_

"_Sorry, but I am being summoned and there is no need for them to know you are here. That could be so very bad for us."_

"_Us?" I asked._

"_Yes" He replied pushing a loose curl of hair behind my ear. I shivered as his frigid hand brushed my skin. "As long as you are…" He paused as he searched for the right word. "…visiting me. I will watch out for you."_

_I smiled and placed my warm hand over his where it rested on my cheek. _

"_Thanks."_

_He must have sensed the admiration in my voice because he quickly pulled his hand away from my skin. I instantly missed the tingly feel. _

"_This isn't just for you Bella." He growled defensively. "This is putting me in just as much danger… maybe more."_

_That scared me. I didn't want Edward ever to get hurt. _

"_I'm sorry… I can't help it." _

"_I know…" He said solemnly. "You should go back now though… I don't want you here alone."_

_I nodded and Edward leaned close giving me a soft kiss of my forehead. I could feel my whole body erupt in tingles. It was the most amazing feeling. I knew even if I tried to forget about him. To try and stay away I couldn't something about him drew me in. _

"_Wake up sweet Bella, wake up…"_

_My breathing calmed and I let my eyes flutter shut hopefully and reluctantly headed back to my world…_

**Short and late I know, but I hoped you like it. **

**XOXO- Parker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sumomo14: Uh-oh, Momo's writing…. lol! Sorry if this seems a little angry, I've had a crap-tastic day. This is going to be in italics because it's in Edward's POV and Edward is 'fictional' (Pfft! Says who?) so it'll still be in 'dream text'**

**Disclaiming the work: We don't own…nuff said…**

**EPOV:**

_Bella…every inch of me called to her…_

_I couldn't explain why, but I felt a strange pull to her…every part of my being screamed her name. Be it her lack of scent, or perhaps her charm, I didn't know. I was slowly falling for her, and though I wanted nothing more then to prevent it, I couldn't._

_Trying to stop yourself from falling in love is like trying to keep from tripping once you've already done it. Its impossible to stop it, unless of course, your 'gift' is the ability to stop time. I couldn't prevent this from happening, and the thought immediately made me sad._

"_Edward…so glad you could join us." I heard Aro's wispy voice call from the front of the room, drawing my attention back to him. I was instantly glad that he didn't particularly enjoy listening to my thoughts, fore the last ones that flitted through my mind would've gotten me executed._

_I was shocked. This was the first time –if I recall correctly—that I had wished _not_ to end my existence…_

"_Yes, well, I've not much else to do." I answered him._

"_The feeding is about to begin. Heidi is brining in the new blood as we speak."_

_And, as he predicted, Heidi waltzed in, donning a skin-tight leather mini-skirt, fishnets, and a form fitting shirt. Perfect for luring humans._

"_And as you'll see, we have the throne room." She drawled in her thick accent, keeping the charade playing._

_I watched as the humans 'oo'ed and ahh'd' as they stepped into the rather plain room. Not much a throne room as a dining hall._

I wonder why they all have red eyes…?_ I heard a human think, the thought lasting only a minute as she glanced into our red eyes._

_We'd have to dispose of her quickly, then. She was too observitive…that wouldn't do…_

"_Welcome, to Volterra!" Aro cheered from the head of the room, gazing into the human's eyes hypnotically. "So glad to see you, honored guests." Aro nodded his head, and to the humans, it would appear as if in greeting, but in reality, it was the signal for Demitri and Feilx to lock the heavy-set, wooden door._

"_Now, we shall begin." Aro finished once the doors were sealed tightly. "Help yourselves." _

_I instantly leaped for the woman that had noticed our eyes as everyone in the room ran. The humans, in escape. The vampires in frenzy. My eyes lulled to the back of my head as I sunk my teeth into her neck, sucking the red liquid out quickly._

_She was slowly fading away, her thoughts less frantic as she drifted away. _I hope Michael will be okay…_ She thought, the picture of a small boy on –what I assumed—his father's shoulders. _

_This was the worst part…hearing their last thoughts…hearing that they have families and they will be missed. To the rest of the world, they would've simply gone missing in a different country…but we would know the truth. Only we would know that the woman was long dead, and there was nothing to do about it._

_In the last minutes of a human's life they are completely unkind. They have no reason to be selfish or mean, fore there is no such use for things like that when you are on the brink of death. The last minutes of a human's life are usually spent thinking about their loved ones, and how everyone will react to their departure. _

_Only now, after I have met Bella, has the full effect been brought upon me. _

_Would Bella be missed if she were killed? Of course she would…it would be impossible not to do so…_

_Bella… I wished that I could see her…_

_I stood abruptly, looking around the room to see that everyone else was in a similar position; stepping away from the lifeless carcasses by their feet._

_I took one final look around the room to make sure all the humans were dead, before leaving, shutting the door behind me. I would not stand around longer then necessary. I didn't want to linger on the human's deaths, much less, witness the burning of their corpses like others enjoyed. _

_I walked back to my room, paying no attention to the warm secretary at the front door. She would be killed shortly anyway. I didn't even bother glancing at the stone walls, or the portraits of various members of the Volturi guard as I stepped noiselessly down the hallway. I wanted the serenity of my room…and nothing else would appease me…that is, except for Bella._

_I hoped that she made it back alright…_

_In the short time that I have come to know Bella, I have found her little escapades amusing, but this one, I wouldn't._

_I was glad to find my room empty…but couldn't help the depression that followed it shortly after. I wanted to see her, but at the same time, I didn't. I didn't want to put her in any danger at all, but I wanted to hold her warmth to me as tightly as I dared._

_In short, I wanted Bella…but I couldn't have her…this wasn't my dream…_

…_it was hers…_

**Sorry, once again, that its so short, but I guess beggars can't be choosers! .****Please review, The next chapters length depends on it! O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to rparkerp for wanting to do this story in the first place, and even though I won't be writing with her anymore, I will miss her! Love ya girl! **

**Here's a little treat for you, I snuck in the name of a song into the chapter, and if you guys can find it, I'll update faster.**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it…**

**BPOV:**

I collided with the door in my haste to wretch it open after work. I didn't want to waste any of the precious time that I had with Edward. Work had been hectic the past couple of weeks, when I _could _concentrate on anything other then Edward –which seemed to be becoming more and more of an abnormality-- I couldn't get any work done.

Alice looked up from her school books and raised a delicate eyebrow. "What's up with you."

"Nothing—" I was cut off sharply by the hand that was raised. She stood from the ground, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

"Don't you _dare_ say _nothing_. I know better then to think that this is nothing, this _thing_ that you have going on is more then nothing. You've been like this all week." She paused to take a deep, calming breath. "You've been rushing through the door everyday so that you can rush into your room and go to sleep…and" She held up a piece of paper that she had hastily snatched from the coffee table. "This has got to be the _first_ time that you've ever made a D."

I couldn't help myself. I got angry.

She was keeping me from Edward, and that didn't really make me all that much of a happy camper, I glared at her and snatched the piece of paper venomously from her grasp.

"Okay, Alice, not only are you looking though _my_ mail, but your trying to lecture me on how _I _spend _my_ free time. I'm tired of it! So why don't you just…just…_ butt out!_" I exploded, my chest heaving for air, my fists clenched by my sides.

She glared at me even harder. "You know what!? Fine! I don't care anymore! I was just worried about you, but if you don't like it, then fine, I give up!" She stomped her foot twice before storming out of the room after grabbing her books from the coffee table, I could hear the slam of her bedroom door.

"Wow, Bella, that was kind of harsh…" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. Whirling around, my brown eyes met Emmett's green eyes.

"E-Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised, my hand flying to my heart.

"I came because Alice called, she was seriously worried about you, and now…I am, too." He said casually. Emmett had never been one for seriousness, and this was about as serious as he got. "What's wrong with you, Bells?"

"Nothing! Why does everyone keep saying that? Nothing is wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine!" I shouted. I needed to get to Edward.

"Well, then explain to me why your in such a hurry," He spoke teasingly, but I could tell that he really expected an explanation.

"I'm just…" I paused. The guilt over yelling at Alice was now hitting me. Why had I just…_exploded_ like that? But I couldn't focus on that right now, I had to see Edward. "I'm just…really tired, okay?" I asked sadly, looking to the ground, then, I sped off to my room and fell down onto the bed, burying myself into the safe confines of the pillows…

_EPOV:_

_I looked up when I sensed a presence in front of me, spying chocolate brown._

_Bella…_

"_Bella, I'm so glad you came." I said in a relieved tone, my tense posture relaxing somewhat. She didn't look up when I spoke; instead, she kept her eyes glued to the stone floor. "Bella? Are you okay?" She looked up this time, and I could see her eyes filling slowly with tears. "Bella!"_

"_What's wrong with me Edward?" She asked, as she collapsed in my arms. I wasn't used to being this close to another person, but I guessed that if it was Bella, then it was okay. "W-Why does all this stuff keep happening to me?"_

"_Bella, there's nothing wrong with you, what would make you think that there was something wrong with you?" I whispered hesitantly, I didn't know how to handle this situation…_

"_I yelled at my room mate today…I think I really hurt her…" She whispered, clinging tightly to me. "She's one of my best friends, and I hurt her…" She continued. _

_My expression turned thoughtful as I contemplated it. I was only a third party, so I didn't really know how to answer…but I guess I could try…_

"_Well…" I said slowly, thinking deeply about each word. "If she was really your friend…then I don't think…she would hold it against you for too long…why don't you just apologize to her…?"_

_She stopped sobbing, so I guessed that my answer must have been acceptable. _

"_I'm sorry for pulling this on you all of a sudden…" She whispered, lurching from my arms and standing directly in front of me, her blush masked by her thick brown hair. I refused to admit that I didn't want her to go…she was just a friend to waste my time with._

"_It's no trouble…really…" I whispered quietly. _

"_No, really, I shouldn't have just barged in here crying my head off."_

"_Bella…" I said firmly. "It's okay, I don't mind."_

_She signed and sank down onto the bed, opposite where I sat, leaning against one of the fluffy pillows. "Your bed is like heaven…" She mumbled. _

"_I don't see why I have one, there's no need for one." I said but was mimicked by Bella._

"_Because I don't sleep." _

_I chuckled, the sound rumbling in my chest. "Of course you would know that."_

"_Well, I read Twilight every chance I can get. I love reading your story." She answered easily, completely relaxed against the comforters, her eyes drifting shut._

_Of course she read the book whenever she could…Even I could see that it was slowly taking over her life. At first, it had been quite weird and awkward when she told me that I was a character in a book, but I eventually accepted it, there was no other explanation for what was going on. But now, I understood just how much the book meant to her, she was spending more and more time with me and even though I liked talking with her –which was a surprise because I hate most people—I knew what it costs her in the real world._

_This wasn't healthy…and it couldn't go on much longer, I'd have to put a stop to all of this…_

"_Don't you think that that's a bit unhealthy?" I asked quietly. "You've been devoting more and more of your time to me, and that's not really in the best interest of you and everyone you know."_

_She sat up quickly, glaring at me. "I don't think that, that's any of your business Edward. How I choose to spend me time is entirely up to me. There is nothing wrong with the way I live my life and everyone needs to just shut up instead of trying to _shut me up._" She was still glaring at me and I stuck my hands in the air in a surrendering sign._

"_Okay, okay, I was just trying to give you the heads up that you may want to back out of this right now." I would have to find another way to get her to leave…this was going to be the end of her if I didn't put an end to it._

_I couldn't understand for the undead- life of me why I cared…_

_She was just a normal human…the only thing that stuck out about her was that I couldn't read her mind—which annoyed me to no end. She wasn't anything special but I couldn't help the feeling that I got around her…how I wanted to protect her…it was annoying._

"_I think you should leave now. It's getting bright outside." I said indicating the slowly rising sun. That was another thing; apparently, wherever the book was in the human world was like it was here, so if she were in Japan right now, the sun would be setting. It was strange to say the least. Thankfully, the book had always been in America –I believed—fore the sun hadn't dropped out of the sky in the middle of the night yet. It was still a bit strange to think about how the America of my reality was going to sleep right now._

"_Okay…" She whispered. I could tell that something was wrong with her._

"_What is it?" I asked warily._

"_I don't want to leave." She finally said after a short pause._

"_That is what I fear…"_

**I know that its really short, but I'll get better, I just have to get used to doing this alone, I really wanted to get this out, so I rushed it a bit but I knew that you guys deserved to have the chapter.**

**Review!**

**--Momo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks, guys, for keeping up with me and your moral support! **

**Disclaimer: all work belongs to Stephenie if not, than Edward wouldn't be allowed to be seen with a shirt…**

**The title of the song was Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**Try to find the lyrics to a song in this chapter, and I'll update faster. **

**BPOV:**

I awoke in much the same way that I had fallen asleep: alone. I groaned and rolled over, my mind swimming with thoughts of Edward. Why had he been acting that way…? Did he _want_ me to go? Was that what this was all about? My health?

"Why can't anything be _right_ about me…?" I muttered into a pillow that I had thrown over my head, I was reluctant to open my eyes and see that I was just back in my room, at home and not in Edward's bed.

I reluctantly slid the pillow from my face and groaned even more when I found that it was now morning. Perfect. Just what I wanted. I also noticed that the alarm clock hadn't gone off, and now, I was running a few minutes late…I had rushed right into the bed last night because I was so upset and had forgotten to set my alarm clock…

Last night…

Oh yeah, Emmett was here…and Alice…oh no…

I leapt from the bed, running to the bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't let those thoughts get to me, I had to get to work. I'd apologize when I got home. I didn't have time this morning.

I toweled off quickly after a abrupt shower, throwing my clothes on as quickly as I could, forcing my body to move faster then it wanted to, my head still filled with Edward.

Edward…What was up with me? Why did I constantly think about him? Why did I want to spend so much time with him? I didn't have an answer to any of those questions…

I snatched my keys from my nightstand and walked out the front door after taking in that Alice wasn't at home, she probably had a class today. I locked the door tightly behind me before heading off to work, regretting that I had yelled at both Emmett and Alice last night…Emmett…he was most likely staying in a hotel nearby, I'd have to track him down and tell him that I was sorry. _How could you be so heartless?_ I told myself, quickening my pace down the slightly crowded street.

I got off work early that day, Angela had put in for more hours, allowing me to take off and head home. It didn't take long before I was cautiously pushing the front door open, shrugging through the entrance.

I moved slowly, unwilling to face Alice. I didn't want to see the sadness in her eyes, and I didn't want to feel the crushing guilt when I saw it. But I couldn't go on if she was mad at me. It took a lot to make Alice angry at anyone, and I had pushed her to her limit. I severely needed to apologize…

It wasn't hard to find her, she was in the kitchen, her text book cracked open in front of her, a song playing from her iPod dock across the room, I recognized it as 'Cherish' by Ai Otsuka (AN: Listen to that song, its so sad!) Alice had always been one to find that listening to a song that no one else could understand intriguing…

"What do you want, Bella?" I heard her ask quietly, her voice quivering.

I gulped quietly. "I want to say that I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Alice turned around to face me, and there it was, the guilt that crashed through me like a bulldozer. Her eyes were swimming with tears and her lips were tugged into a quivering frown. I felt even worse then I had before.

"Are you really?" She asked. "Are you _really_ sorry? Do you _really_ regret anything that you said last night?"

I paused. I wasn't actually sure whether or not I _did_ regret it…I was sorry for upsetting her…but I didn't regret anything that I said…I needed to get my point across, and that was exactly what I accomplished.

"I'm sorry I upset you…" I answered, my voice hollow sounding even to my own ears. The tears spilled over in her blue eyes, making them appear as crystals.

"Just…" She started, her voice cracking. "Just forget it…Just forget all of it!" She shouted, snatching her book from the table and storming into her room after switching off the music.

I glared at the floor before tugging my hair roughly, as I'd seen Edward do before. "Damn it!" I shouted, snatching my keys once more and slamming the front door behind me as I stomped out of the apartment.

I didn't want Alice to be upset, but she was trying to take Edward from me…I couldn't let her do that…because…because _I_ _love him_! I can't let her take him from me! Never! I wouldn't allow it! I'd die before I let her do that!

I walked down the street some before coming to a stop outside of a park. Slumping down onto a bench, I leaned my head back, closing my eyes against the street lamp's light.

I couldn't take this anymore! With all the stress today, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep on my own tonight…I'd have to pick up something if I wanted to see Edward…and I wanted to see him.

There was no point in putting it off, so I stood from the bench and started heading to the nearest drug store.

I hesitated when I finally walked up to it. It seemed easy when I was just thinking about it…but now that I was actually outside the store, it didn't seem like such a good idea…but I couldn't just stand outside the drug store, I'd have to at least walk inside.

As I stepped inside the seemingly harmless store, I felt like a criminal about to purchase drugs off the street rather then a normal bystander buying sleeping pills.

I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't seem to stop myself…I could stop myself from walking down the aisle that held the box of pills. I couldn't stop myself from reaching for the incriminating box and I couldn't stop myself from walking to the counter with them in hand and paying from them.

"Would that be all, ma'm?" The chipper check out lady asked, smiling widely at me.

"Yes…" I mumbled, I knew that I probably looked like a lunatic stepping out of that store, my eyes wide, my hand clutching a single grocery bag filled with a box of sleeping pills.

Walking down the street, the realization of what I had just done hit me. And I could bring myself to regret it…

I stepped through the front door, locking it behind me. I was glad that I wouldn't have to worry about turning off any of the lights, Alice had already switched them all off. I walked into my room, tearing off my clothes and quickly putting my pajamas on, ripping open the box of sleeping pills and dry swallowing two of them.

I crashed on the bed, laying there for awhile, waiting for the pills to kick in. I would be with Edward soon…I would be with him…

As my mind wavered in between consciousness and the dream world, I found myself wondering how long this would last…?

How long before I have to inevitably leave Edward for good? How long before all of this was no more?

No…I wouldn't let that happen…I'd stay with Edward no matter what…we'd be happy together…because I loved him…and I always would, and nothing, not Alice, not Emmett, not my family, and not reality would keep me with him.

As I fell into unconsciousness, I let one more solitary thought run through my mind:

_Don't wake me…_

**AN//: Hiya guys! Sorry for the short chapters…I'm happy that Bella has figured out that she loves Edward, but I think she should apologize more to Alice, and I don't think she should've taken those pills…**

**What do you think? What should happen?**

**I got back from an Anime convention (Anime Mid Atlantic) And I had TONS of fun!!**

**Review! It makes my update faster! I love hearing from you guys! And if I hear the lyrics and title to that song in a review, I'll update faster.**


End file.
